Phantom valentine
Bio: Phantom is a hedgehog created by Professor Gerald Robotnik. She was one of the many prototypes made by Gerald to be the Ulitmate life form. During the prosses of creating Phantom the researchers found that phantoms blood did not conitan the nessarcy bactira and D.N.A structure that they need to harvest inorder to cure human diseases. Though she did not quillify as the ultimate life form Gerald saw potental in her and wanted her to be used for a different purpose. He wanted to turn Phantom to a living weapon to protect the ulitimate life form. He ran a seires of test and treatments on her to give Phantom inhanced pyshical strength and intelligance. Though she knew of him she never really got to see her younger brother shadow. For reasons unexplaind Gerald kept the two seprateted in different quadrants of the ark. During the ark raid Phantom was containd in a secret room in the ark along with missing documents on project shadow and the eclipse cannon. She was found by Rouge the bat a little after the events of sonic adventure 2. Personal Informantion Eyes: Red and yellow Fur color: Jet black Skin color pale peach Hight: 4'1 Weight: 81 pounds Blood type: O- Birthday Febuary, 14 Age: 50+ (physically 28) Likes: Chamomile tea, Reading, singing, meditating, and dancing Dislikes: Loud noises, evil entities, someone disturbing her while meditating Hobbes: Cooking and dancing Family: Shadow the hedgehog(younger brother), Sophia Valentine(adoptive mother), Gerald Robotnik (creator) Friends: She doesn't really consider these people as friends: Rouge the bat, Amy rose, Silver the hedgehog, blaze the cat, sonic the hedgehog and tails the fox Personality: Phantom is reserved and withdrawn when it comes to interaction with other people. She would rather be alone in a quite place then be around other people. She aslo has a hair trigger temper and often loses her cool around other people. She still has yet to learn how to control it. Weapons: Phantom carries a anti-tank rifle that is driecrtly linked to her power source the blood gem. The rifle use the extra power givin to it by Phantom to shoot missiles at nearly mach 5 speeds. Anti-tank rifle move set: G-1 Snipe shot- stuns enemy Charge shot- fires a small blast of energy Cannon Blast- fires a giant ball of energy Vortex shot- fires a blast of consitrated energy in a vortex like form Phantom also use a sword in which she can transform into different forms. Black blade move set: Steel cutter- Does heavy damage to enemy Flash slicer- delivers fast and steady slashes and deals massive damage to enemy Powers and abilities: Phantom is an illusionist and shadowmancer. She is able to use her illusions for stealth when ever she needs it, she learned shadowmancy from a young wolf when she was traveling. Shadowmancy move set: Call of darkness- Can summon shadow minions soul swipe- rips the soul from enemy night blast- causes a huge explosion and destroys everything in it's path Killers instinct- helps track down enemy no matter where they are demons flame- traps and cause damage to enemy as long they are inside of the burning area Destiny bond- a soul chain to enemy, once the counter reaches 0 both Phantom and the enemy will suffer the same fate Illusionist set: D.N.A swipe- Copies the moves of enemy Relationships with other characters: Shadow- She never really talked to him, the are very indifferent to each other. Rouge- She tries to get Shadow and Phantom to interact with each other but they are both very stubbern and not compliant when it comes to this idea. Sophia Valentine- She was phantoms caretaker abord the ark, she also took part in project shadow. Proffesor.Gerald Robotnik- He created Phantom and helped care for her while he wasn't watching Maria and shadow or working on research. Doctor.Ivo(Eggman)Robotnik- Once he found out about Phantoms existance he wanted to use her power inorder to capture sonic and take over the earth. Sonic- He tries to break phantom out of her shell and makes her try different things. Expiereancing new things could help her adapt to her new life. Tails- The both like to discuss about technology Silver- he's just there. Amy- helps sonic in trying to get phantom to experiance life for once. Blaze- They have tea together on Thursdays. The blood gem: Phantom relys on the blood gem to keep her stable, without the blood gem she could lose all her power and possiably her life. When she was created her body couldn't support it's self. She could barly breathe even with assistance. By using the blood gems power she was able to gain control of her body. The blood gem also stores all powers and keeps them in check. If her power becomes ustable and uncontrolable it stops the flow of energy from her to it. Different forms: Wolf- This spell alows Phantom to turn into a wolf inorder to gain more speed Abbadon- this form is caused when the blood gem is not able to keep phantom in control, It is a demon like form that is very dangerous not only to the people around her but to herself as well. Theme songs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ag_7HlVJZg Regular theme: Icon for hire- the grey https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNv5g_9EliQ Main theme: Linkin Park- lost in the echo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z06LXZQwkrc Abbadon: Skillet- Monster Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:Hedgehogs